Assemblies for blowing liquids from a vehicle surface are well known. An exemplary assembly includes a support plenum for distributing air and a nozzle system, including a nozzle for directing air toward the top surface of a vehicle. Assemblies of these types are well known and have been utilized in the art for many years.
Many such assemblies for blowing liquids (drying) include an air delivery conduit interconnecting the plenum and the nozzle system for delivering air from the plenum to the nozzle system and then to the vehicle exterior. Some assemblies allow the nozzle system to move in an adjustment direction toward and away from the plenum between various-operating positions. Further, other assemblies cause the nozzle to rotate to different directions as the vehicle moves thereby. However, these systems all suffer from operational disadvantages and provide only limited drying capabilities.
Additionally, the nozzles of most drying systems are constructed of a solid hard material such that if a vehicle or other structure contacts them it can cause significant damage. For example, if a vehicle contacts a nozzle of these existing drying systems it can cause damage to the vehicle. Moreover, it can also cause damage to the nozzle or the drying system itself, which would be extremely costly to replace or repair.
It is therefore a need to overcome these disadvantages and provide an improved drying system.